


Vantage Point

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Friday Drabble Challenges [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>CID's Lost and Found was an exciting place, and interesting things were always happening there. It was full of marvelous toys.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [minor character POV Friday drabble challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1902957.html) at [lifein1973](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973).

CID's Lost and Found was an exciting place, and interesting things were always happening there. It was full of marvelous toys. He saw everything from his shelf.

There was a radio, for instance, with its distant _beep – beep – beep_.

There was the tape-recorder, too. It was there for police work, but sometimes, he left other messages on it. _Sam, my darling boy_...

It was great fun.

It couldn't last forever. Inevitably, he was discovered.

"That was very naughty of you, running off like that," said his mistress, hugging him to her red dress.

"Were you watching over our friend Sam?"


End file.
